Souls and Deaths
by XXluvyaforevaXX
Summary: SUMMERY: One girl from our world gets sucked into the Soul Eater world with her best friend after a stupid little joke. What happens when she is all of the sudden a mister! SoulxOC, KidxOC. Don't Own Soul Eater only OC'S
1. Prologue

**SUMMERY: ****_One girl from our world gets sucked into the Soul Eater world with her best friend after a stupid little joke. What happens when she is all of the sudden a mister! SoulxOC, KidxOC._**

**_Prologue:_**

**_(April's P.O.V.)_**

I woke up in another cold sweat. The same recurring nightmare. I hate it. It always starts the same but in the end it's more horrid then the night before. It starts at my best friends house so I walk in thinking that it will be the same as all the other times I drive to her house on my blood red motorcycle, but right when I walk in I see her laying on the ground covered in blood. I scream and run to the back yard then I see a kesin soul. I die in some painful way and wake up. I mean there is no such thing as a kesin or kesin soul, it's only in the anime Soul Eater.

After I woke up I clamber out of be and head to the shower. I wash my bleach blonde hair and straiten the ends because I have naturally curly hair. I walk in to my room with a towel raped firmly around my slim body. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a teal tank top, my black boyfriend jacket, and teal socks. I dress my self and call Julienne.

_"Hello Julienne speaking, who is this?"_

"Hey Jul, am I still picking you up for school?"

_"No, I got my car fixed but can I come over after school to work on history homework."_

"Totally! See you at school?"

_"See yea!"_

I hung up and looked at the time. 7:15 still enough time to head to Starbucks and get a coffee and still make it to school. I garbed my iPhone, iPod touch, i Pad, and all the wires to charge them. Put them all in my black Vera Bradly bag and put on my teal DC. I head out the door to see my wonderful motorcycle sitting there waiting for me.

*Time Skip* *After School*

"Jul are you ready to go?"

"Yea!"

"Okay just follow me to my house, got it?"

"yea!?"

She hopes in her Volkswagen beetle and I jump on my motorcycle. We drove to my house so that we could start homework. As soon as I got home I checked my email and pulled up Soul Eater. Jul and I are huge fans she likes Kid and I like Soul. We both crash on my couch watching Soul Eater. As soon as the episode I got this stupid urge to go over to the window and do the thing Maka does to talk to Lord Death.

"Jul come over here." I Motion her over to me.

"What is it April?"

"I wanna try something."

"What?"

"Just get over here."

I used my breath to fog the window.

"42-42-564, Where ever you are knock at deaths door." I whisper. I back up to see a bid black hole appear and me and Jul look at it confused next thing I know we were being sucked in and darkness...

* * *

I'm assuming that everyone notice I was alive after I wrote this. I have been super busy. School has really sucked and all. I also got to go to Barns and Noble and get some new books on of the said book starts with Beautiful and ends with Creatures. I really what to see the movie Safe Haven and The Host. so yea G2G Biaya!

_**~XXluvyaforevaXX**_


	2. Chapter 1: What the Fuck!

Chapter 1: What The Fuck

(April's P.O.V.)

I open my eyes to see a bright light. Here hear voice just faint ones though. Wait voices? JULIENNE! I started to panic. I open my eyes wide and see Jul passed out next to me. I crawl over to her limp body. I shake her violently.

"JULIENNE! JULIENNE! WAKE UP!" I screamed right into her ear. Next thing I hear is...

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She sits up and see the following surroundings: Cross in the ground, cross in the ground, cross in the ground, Lord Death, cross in the ground. Wait back it up, LORD DEATH!

"April your seeing this to? Right?"

"Sadly, yes Jul."

"Okay, so I'm not insane?"

...

"Not comment?" I say after 12 long moments.

"SERIOUSLY!" She screams.

"Hello! Hello! Waz Up! How Are You!" Lord Death butts in.

"NOT NOW LORD DEATH!" Jul and I both scream.

"Fuck..." I say.

"Hello, My name is April and this is my best idiotic friend Julienne."

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Um, Hello."

"So what are we going to do I mean if Lord Death is here then Dea-" I put my hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence and smiled.

"So Lord Death, What do you think we should do now. I mean neither Jul or I know if we are weapons. So it would be kinda hard to join in on school."

"Well from how I see it now you, April, are a mister, and you friend Julienne is a weapon. Just try to have her transform and we will test my theory. Take her hand and think of a weapon you could use in a battle with."

"Okay?" Jul and I join hands and I think of the first weapon that comes to mind. Katana. I open my eye and my best friend is the exact same weapon I was thinking of. "Oh My God! What the fuck just happened! I mean she is a human NOT a weapon. What did I do to my best friend."

A bell rang.

"Well classes are out. I will have professor Stein come down to talk to you. You two girls will be in class A1 tomorrow."

Stein please report to the Death Room. Came over the intercom yet all I could think was What the hell did I get Jul and I into!


	3. Chapter 2: New? Seriously?

**Chapter 2: New? Seriously?**

"What do you need Lord Death?" Stein asked, annoyed if I may add. Death motioned Stein over to him and started to talk. Then suddenly I heard my ringtone for my boyfriend, Brandon, scrambling for my phone I grabbed it and in one swift move I hit talk and said hello.

"Hello Brandon."

_"Where the hell are you? I just went to you apartment and you weren't there."_

"I-I-I-I... I went out of town with Julienne wont be back for a while but what did you need?"

_"Ummm, We need to talk."_

"About what may I ask?"

_"Um, us."_ I froze. _Us. This cant be good._

"O-Okay what about us?"

_"Are you sitting down?"_

"Yea, why'" My voice was shaking. Tears rolling down my face. _What the hell is he getting at._

_"We're over."_

"O-O-Okay bye mom love you, too."

"Hey! Hey! April, I'm-" I hung up. _We're over._ It played over and over in my head. _Why Why me. What the hell did I do to deserve this. I was loyal. I stood by his side and he breaks up with ME!_ I was inraged. The tears pooled down my face faster and faster. _Why the hell am I crying he was a bastard anyway._

"April are you ok what the hell did he say." She knew.

"We're over." I fell on my hands and knees.

"Why did this happen." I was showing weakness. That is unexeptable. I wipe the tear.

"I'm fine. He's nothing." I stood up. Weakness is just plain not cool.

"Well, Lord Death and I have come up with a idea. You two will get a apartment in the city. you will also go shopping tomorrow after school for cloths. I will show you where the class is right now so that when you come tomorrow you will know where to go. Follow me please." Stein started to walk and of course we followed. We walked past the mission board. Once there it was all pretty clear.

Stein also showed up to our apartment which was right next to Maka's and Soul's._ Fuck you luck._ There was already furniture and everything so we didn't have much to do. I walked into the closes room to off my Vera Bradly bag and grabbed my iPod. I turned on my favorite brake up song on.

**_(Carly Rae Jepsen: Tonight I'm Getting Over You.)_**

_I wanna smash your fears_  
_And get drunk in off your tears_  
_Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me_  
_I wanna touch your heart_  
_I wanna crash it in my hands_  
_Make a plea, and cry_  
_As you give up all the lies_

_We're not lovers, but more than friends_  
_Put our flame to every single word you ever said_  
_No more crying, to get me through_  
_I keep dancing til the morning with somebody new_

_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Over you, o-over you_

_[beat break]_

_Stuck in a real bad dream,_  
_And that it feels so new to me_  
_Should be in your arms, but i'm begging at your feet_  
_It's been a real hard night_  
_And I just hold my pillow tight_  
_You won't love me back, no, it's not you and I_

_We're not lovers, but more than friends_  
_Put our flame to every single word you ever said_  
_No more crying, to get me through_  
_I keep dancing til the morning with somebody new_

_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Over you, o-over you_

_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_  
_Over you, o-over you_

_We're not lovers, but more than friends_  
_Put our flame to every single word you ever said_  
_No more crying, to get me through_  
_I keep dancing til the morning with somebody new_  
_Tonight I'm getting over you_

I turned off the music and went to bed ready for the long day ahead of us.

*Time Skip* *School*

"Do I have to go in there?"

"Yes, April. Don't make me take you i Pad. You know I will and I know that that thing is your world."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." I open and see everyone. Fuck not again! (A.N.: That flashback will be way later in the series.)

"Well as you can see class we have new students. Julienne, April say hi." He smirked. Oh the torture.

"Hello everyone! My name is Julienne!"

"Yo..."

"OH! That's April Clare. My best friend." She pointed at me. Not Cool!

"Lets play a fun game." Stein smirked one of the creepiest ways I have ever seen. "Who I the Mister and who is the Weapon?"

I heard kids all around the room but there was one I was half expecting.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE SCHOOL AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT."

"No." I said flatly.

"SO YOU ARE ADMITTING DEFEAT?"

"No. I am simple not in the mood to battle you at the moment, do I need anymore explanation?"

"Blackstar sit down and shut up!" Stein called out to the obviously struggling student. _Oh god this is going to be a long long long event._


End file.
